


Un-Suit-Able

by were_lemur



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has something to say to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Suit-Able

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 219

Now that the battle was over, there was still unfinished business. Tony knew it, and he was sure the rest of the team did, as well.

He had a lot to say -- hardly unusual for him -- and a lot of people to say it _to_. But at the end of the day, he had one particular statement to make to a very special member of his team.

He tracked Steve down in the gym. He couldn't help noticing the other man's well-formed muscles. Especially his glutes.

"Before, you asked me what I was without the suit. Do you wanna see?"


End file.
